


Ex Boyfriend

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayim’s ex boyfriend, Michael, suddenly shows up after she got married with Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex Boyfriend

“Thank you so much.” Mayim thanked the clerk after giving her the xerox copies of her documents. She was about to go out the building to have some lunch with her husband, Jim. She walked outside and waited for her driver to come.

Unexpectedly, Mayim noticed this unusual guy seeming to watch over her. As soon as the guy knew that she noticed him, he hid himself a bit. She courageously walked closer and confronted him. It surprised her to discover that that guy was actually her ex boyfriend, Michael. She gasped and took a step back upon discovering his identity.

“Surprise, babe.” Michael greeted her. “What are you doing here? Are you following me?!” Mayim asked, eager to get answers. “Mayim, relax. You’re asking me that? Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“No! No! Don’t touch me! Seriously. Get the hell out of here and don’t go anywhere close to me!” Mayim ordered him. Michael smirked and seemed to be displeased with what she said. He grabbed her arm and harshly squeezed it. “Michael! Let go! You’re hurting me!” Mayim groaned resisting his force. “Listen closely, Mayim. Just because you got married to that Jin… Jan… Jim or whoever that douche is doesn’t mean that we’re over.” He lustfully stroked her cheek seeming to be very hungry for her. “You’re so beautiful, babe.” He uttered fascinated with her. “I am not your babe!” She retorted and resisted his arm but he continued holding her. “You’re mine. Get it? Nobody can have you than me.” He warned her. “I am gonna kill you if I can’t have you.” He threatened her. She resisted once again and slapped him. He paused for a while and Mayim took the chance to walk away and go to her car.

-

“Hey.” Mayim greeted. “Hey, babe.” Jim greeted back and kissed her. He pulled a chair for her at the restaurant and called a waiter to start ordering foods. “So uh, the cheesecake is good here. The New York and blueberry are the best and…” Jim kept talking about the menu. Mayim seemed bothered. “Babe?” Jim called her divided attention. “Uh. Yah?” She replied. “Are you okay? You seem to be out of focus.” Jim asked. “Well…yeah…” She responded. Jim wasn’t convinced with her reply. “Okay… No. I’m not okay.” She confessed. Jim held her hands at the table. “Tell me about it?” He suggested. Mayim took a deep breathe. “I saw Michael at the office a while back.” She shared. “Michael? Michael who?” He asked. “Michael Fassbender? Michael my obsessed ex boyfriend?” She cleared. “Oooh… What is he doing there? Is he bothering you?” He asked. “He seem to be following me and… Watching over me, Jim, it’s scary.” She confessed. “What do you want me to do? Do you want me to hire guards for you?” He asked. “Whatever.” She replied weakly. “Alright. Alright. Don’t worry now. I’m going to make sure you’re safe. Okay?” He comforted her.

-

Few months have passed, Michael stopped bothering Mayim and so she found it unnecessary to make some guards watch over her. She thought it was safe already.

One day, at workplace, Mayim thought of a surprise for her husband, Jim. “Babe. Can you go home 8pm later?” Mayim cuddled and showered Jim with kisses at his office. She embraced him from the back of his seat. “Why? What’s up?” He asked and stroked her smooth arms. “Because if you can…” She began. “I’ll have a surprise for you.” She continued. “A hot and sexy one.” She whispered seductively in his ear. “Woah.” He felt thrilled. “Then, see you later I’ll be at home 8pm sharp.” He replied. Mayim kissed her for the last time and walked towards the door. “See you.” She said seductively and winked at him before leaving his office.

Jim has always been thrilled with her ways of seducing and making him happy. It was one of the best trait she have as his wife. She always brightens up their sexual life.

-

Mayim went home around 3PM and fixed their room. She changed the bed sheets into bright red sultry one. She lighted up a few candles. As her last step, she soaked herself into the tub of rose scented bubble bath while rose-scented incense are lighted around the bathroom. She cleansed every part of her body and she smelled like a sweet rose and her skin were smooth and soft as rose petals after bath. She wrapped herself in a towel and went out of the bathroom. She checked her closet and wore her new pair of dark purple halter lingerie and covered herself in some satin robe.

Last touch, she sprayed sultry scented perfume all over her body. Suddenly, she heard some noise downstairs and so she thought Jim was already there. She sneaked down and checked if he’s around but there were no one downstairs. She wondered where did the noise came from. “Jim?” She called around the house but no one was answering. She thought maybe she was just hallucinating or something and so she decided to go upstairs. She grabbed her phone and checked on the time. It’s about quarter to seven o'clock already she felt more excited. She left her phone and robe at the top of the bed and blow dried her hair and applied lotion on her body at the bathroom.

-

“Hey, what’s up with Mayim again?” Simon asked Jim. “What do you mean?” Jim asked. “Well. Last time she had guards was because her ex boyfriend was haunting her right?” Simon asked. “Yeah…? But we stopped hiring security for about a week already.” He replied. “Oh.” Simon uttered. “Why?” Jim asked. “Well. I just thought she got security services again because I noticed this man who keeps following her.” Simon shared. “Man? Who?” Jim started to panic. “I don’t know who. He seems unfamiliar to me. But there was this guy who followed her when she went home a while back.” He replied. Jim pulled out his phone and tried to call on Mayim but she wasn’t picking up. He went online and browsed for some pictures of Michael.

“Is this the guy you’re talking about?” Jim asked Simon and showed him Michael’s photo. “I… Think that’s him. Yeah.” He said. “And he followed Mayim at home?”

“Yeah. I guess so?”

Jim panicked and ran to his car and immediately drove to their place. He was unfortunate that he was caught in a traffic jam along his way.

“Come on. Come on. Damn it.” He swore.

-

As Mayim was fixing her hair she heard some minimal noises again but she refused to keep her attention to it. After her business, she went out of the bathroom and put on the robe without tying it yet. Suddenly, she noticed that her phone was gone. “Damn it, where did I put it?” She searched all over the bed.

“Looking for this?” Michael asked as he was standing at the room’s door. Mayim gasped upon knowing his presence, she slowly covered her body with the satin robe trying not to make him notice and avoiding to arouse him. “Michael… What are you doing here?” She asked nervously. He observed her keenly. “You look hot.” He pointed out making her more uncomfortable. “Michael, I need you to leave now.” She tried ask him calmly. He walked inside leaving the door a bit open threatening her even more. “How come you never did that to me when we’re together?” He asked her. “What are you talking about?” She pretended to be clueless. “Mayim… Mayim… I know you know what I’m talking about here.” He replied. “Michael… Please leave. Please.” She pleaded. He turned around and walked towards the door. Mayim felt a bit relieved as he was walking towards the door. “I am not leaving…” He shuts the door and locked it. “Oh God.” Mayim whispered in fear. “…without fucking you.” He said with fury. His teeth were grinding each other. “Mayim, I am so hungry for you. I want you. I wanna be inside you. I need you. I love you but you chose to be with that son of a bitch!” He told her making her threatened even more. “Michael please… We can talk about this, not this way…” She pleaded. “Mayim! I tried talking to you! But you keep on pushing me away. You keep on walking away!” He said and slammed the lamp at the bedside. Mayim gasped in surprise and fear of what Michael can do. He pulled out a knife from his pocket that he got from her kitchen and grasped her arm. She can’t feel her legs, she was too scared to move.

“You know, baby, we could be happy. We should have been happy, only if you remained faithful.” He said. “Michael, you were being a jealous psycho!” She pointed out. His eyes grew. “Yeah? Psycho? Maybe. But that’s all because of you. Huh?” He replied as he gently caressed her face with the side of his knife. He held the knife and went down to her stomach and he cuts off her robes’ string revealing her body in lingerie.

“You’re so beautiful.” He uttered upon seeing her curvy body in halter. He caressed her cheeks with his hand which made her uncomfortable. His had continued moving downwards as he sniffed her hair. As soon as Mayim felt his hand aiming for her groin, she failed to tolerate it for longer and she pushed him away as hard as she could and unlocked the door as far as she could before he could even stand up.

She successfully unlocked the door but before she was able to run away, Michael was able to grab her. He pounded her arms and legs and slammed her in the face causing her to lose balance and drop herself down the floor. She groans in pain as she was facing down.

“I’m sorry, babe. I’m sorry.” Michael apologized and pulled her up. “Just stop resisting and I promise I won’t hurt you again. I love you. I love you.” He told her. “I don’t love you, Michael!” She yelled at him startling him. Silence crept in and all she could hear was his growing grunts. “Fuck you.” She uttered breaking his peace. “Yeah! I am gonna fuck you!” He said in fury as he harshly pulled her up and threw her in the bed. Her body was aching, she couldn’t fight his strength.

He forcefully removed her robe completely exposing her body in lingerie and it did make him drool for her even more. “You’re mine, Mayim. Only… Mine.” He told her as she cries for help. He began kissing her furiously and caressed her body. She was weak, she couldn’t defend herself. “Stop it. Please…” She cried.

Suddenly, Jim slammed the door and pulled Michael away from his wife. He gave him a strong jab straight to his face causing him to be out of balance. “Jim!” Mayim cried. He immediately grabbed her wife and brought her away from Michael while the police officers grabbed him and placed handcuffs on him. Mayim kept on crying and Jim wrapped his arms around her. “How dare you hurt my wife!” Jim yelled at Michael. “I loved her first! You fucking bullshit!” He countered. “Really?! You call it love?! You almost killed her and you call it love?! You are sick!” He told Michael. “Fuck you!” Michael replied and tried to attack him but the police officers were taking over him. “Take that criminal to the jail! He is retarded!” Jim yelled and told the police officers. “Yes, sir.” They replied and took over Michael to the police car.

As soon as they left, Jim focused his attention to Mayim who kept on crying. She wrapped another robe around her and got some ointment for her wounds. “Are you alright? It’s okay now. I’m here.” He comforted her but she kept on crying and she won’t talk. She’s probably still in trauma. He held her hands and stroked it with his thumb. “I’m here now, babe. I won’t let anything happen to you again. Okay?” He told her and made her rest her head on his shoulder. “I love you, Mayim.” He told her and kissed her head. She held his hands tighter. She wanted to reply but she can’t stop crying because of what happened. All she thinks about now is Michael is in prison and Jim is beside her. She is now safe with him around her.

-END-


End file.
